


you can talk to me

by volcanicrocks



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Eventual Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Spoilers for SDR2 obviously, Trans Male Character, Trans Tanaka Gundham, canon additive (canon universe but added dialogue/headcanons), me projecting onto gundham, oneshot unless this gets positive feedback, pls kazuichi is trying his best, then i might add another chapter idk, yes beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volcanicrocks/pseuds/volcanicrocks
Summary: Kazuichi is worried about Gundham. Gundham tells him a secret.(transftm gundham au)
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	you can talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> whoo, second fic! thank you all so much for the response on my first one, i honestly never imagined even one person would read it. anyway without further ado here are the content warnings:  
> -gender dysphoria  
> -anxiety attack (sort of)  
> -light light swearing (blink and you miss it)  
> -and obviously, spoilers for SDR2.
> 
> also im a trans guy so dont come at me for writing this

Kazuichi trudged into the dining hall, still unnerved from the previous night. Watching Teruteru get executed in front of his eyes.. ugh, the memory still made him sick to his stomach. Yeah, the guy was a perv, but he was still one of their friends. And Byakuya, too. He was a bit pushy, but he really did care about everyone. And now, both of them were gone forever.  
_Damnit! Now's no time to get depressed._  
Now that he had successfully curbed any appetite he might have had by reminiscing on those horrific events, he sat down at one of the dining tables, empty handed. Surveying the room, everyone looked just as worked up as he was. But one student in particular caught his eye. Double taking, his gaze landed on the normally confident character, hunched over and distressed. His eccentric hairdo wasn't as neat and gelled in place as it normally was, and he wasn't wearing any of his rings. Geez, what happened to him? Normally he wouldn't give two shits about the guy, especially with them being romantic rivals and all, but something was clearly up. Tentatively, he approached him.  
"Uh.. hey, man. Something up?"  
Gundham flinched. "Don't come any closer, fiend!"  
Ah, of course. Well, at least he was feeling somewhat like himself.  
"Jesus, ok." He raised his hands defensively. "Look, you just looked upset about something. I guess anyone would be, after yesterday, though.." He trailed off, feeling stupid for even walking over. Why did he suddenly care about this guy?  
Gundham shrugged it off. "Death is a natural part of existence. To reject it is to reject life itself."  
"Huh? So that's not what's bothering you?" he continued to press.  
Normally, Kazuichi would have walked off and minded his own business, but his interest was piqued.  
"The devil has descended upon this earth and plagued a thousand wraths upon me.." Gundham muttered.  
_God, you're impossible to understand._  
"Uh... yeah," Kazuichi said, not really sure how to respond, and took a seat next to him. Gundham didn't oppose, seemingly forgetting about the whole poison skin thing.  
"So... ya wanna talk about it?"  
"Keh. My plane of existence is far beyond the comprehension of this mortal realm. Even if you wished to grasp it, you could not."  
_This guy is spewing even more nonsense than usual.._  
"Are you calling me stupid or something?"  
Gundham shrugged. "Hmph. Call it what you like."  
Kazuichi glared at him. Scrunching his eyebrows, he spat, "Fine. Sorry for even bothering to ask." But despite his frustration, he didn't leave Gundham's side. Some part of him was gravitating towards the boy, with some bizarre need to make sure he was okay.  
Gentler, Kazuichi spoke up, "Hey, you don't need to tell me. It's fine." They continued to sit there in silence while Gundham contemplated the other's words. They held a strange meaning that pierced his heart in a touching way, as an action of mutual understanding. Still looking down, he broke the silence.  
"It seems that, perhaps... you may hold more power than I first realized. A being such as yourself is far more capable of understanding that which torments me. I will allow you to be my confidant."  
_Hold up.. he just did a full 180. Why am I suddenly more than a mere mortal now?_  
In a weird way, this seemed like Gundham's way of showing trust. It was almost.. kind of refreshing. Like he was the only one that got to see this side of Gundham. Just for him.  
Gundham stood up. "Come along. If we wish to continue this exchange, we must go somewhere else." He waved Kaz to the exit, and the mechanic hesitantly followed. Thankfully, this didn't seem to earn any stares from the others. Exiting the restaurant, he trailed behind the taller boy until they reached the entrance, where sunlight glared and reflected off the rippling water in the pool. Veering off the foliage-lined path, Gundham lead him to the right side of the dock, indicating they were going to his cottage. As they neared his door, Kaz took note of the fact that Gundham didn't _look_ like he was going to kill him, which eased his mind a little. As the door opened, all four of Gundham's hamsters skittered out of his scarf and to their respective cages. Kazuichi surveyed the room. There were plastic tubes strewn all about the floor, and a rocking chair in the center, with a precariously stacked pile of books at its side. Did he really build all of this? Geez.  
After admiring the handiwork for a few seconds, Kazuichi sank down onto the bed, next to where Gundham had already settled.  
"This stuff is pretty neat. You must really care about your hamsters," Kazuichi chirped.  
Gundham looked at him, then away, burrowing his face in his scarf.  
"T..thank you. That's a worthy compliment, coming from you."  
Kazuichi felt heat rising to his face. His knowledge of tinkering hadn't crossed his mind; he genuinely just admired Gundham's passion for taking care of animals. He tried to play it off, feigning nonchalance. "Ah.. yeah. No problem."  
Kazuichi kicked his legs, comfortable with the silence but also ready for Gundham to open up. The breeder put his head in his hands.  
"This body is uncooperative," he sighed. He clutched his sides.  
"Gundham Tanaka, supreme overlord of ice, incarnate of evil, the forbidden one.." he paused.  
"..cowers at the sight of his own vessel." His voice shook at the last syllable. No longer was his tone assertive and bold, but rather, it was almost a whisper, wavering and unsure. And it shook Kazuichi to his core.  
"Hey, it's okay.." Kazuichi reassured. "I mean, we all feel like that sometimes-"  
"No, you don't!" he snapped. "You don't.. you _can't_ understand."  
Gundham was shaking. "There's nothing.. normal about this. About me."  
Kazuichi didn't dare interrupt. He just sat there, dumbfounded and transfixed.  
Gundham scolded himself. "How humiliating.. my mental defenses have been eradicated. I'm acting foolishly sentimental. Displaying such infirmity.. you truly must think little of me, now." He ran his hand through his hair, further disheveling it. "I apologize."  
"What?" Kazuichi started. "What the hell is there to be sorry for? Having emotions isn't a bad thing. And I don't think less of you. Promise. Whatever's gotten you so shaken up, we can work on it together."  
Gundham sniffled. "Heh. You really are naïve." There wasn't any scorn in his voice, though. His teasing was laced with honey, and came from a place of affection rather than contempt.  
"If you saw me for who truly I am, I have no doubt you would despise me."  
"What makes you say that?"  
Gundham faltered, looking down. He was enveloped in anxiety, folding in on himself. He couldn't breathe.  
"What I am about to share with you.. you are not to utter it to another being. Understood?" Gundham tried to speak forcefully, but it came out as a whimper. Kazuichi nodded furiously, desperately trying to convince Gundham he could be trusted. The guy clearly needed someone to confide in.  
Gundham carefully pondered his next words. He tugged at his scarf, fidgeting with the fabric between his fingers. After what seemed like an eternity, he chimed in again.  
"The body I inhabit.. does not represent with my true form," He paused, careful not to stumble over his words. "Thus, I have taken it upon myself to alter my appearance to align with my identity.  
"However, I cannot fully modify this vessel to my liking. This is a fact I am painfully aware of. And being confined to it every day is like.. torture."  
Kazuichi listened as he finished speaking.  
"I kind of understand, but I kind of don't." Kazuichi thought for a moment. "So, are you.. transgender, or something?"  
"Kh-!" Gundham seized up. He had accepted that fact long ago, but hearing it put so bluntly still made him uneasy. He shifted. "I suppose that's one way of putting it," he surrendered.  
"Oh." Kazuichi didn't really feel any particular way about that fact. Or, at least, not the way Gundham was expecting him to react. "Well, thanks for telling me. I think that's pretty cool."  
Something in Gundham's expression looked different after hearing that. Softer, like he was finally releasing an eternity of pent up tension. Not that he could blame him.  
"So, uh.. That's why you broke down today." He phrased it as a statement, like it was obvious, rather than a question. Gundham nodded in confirmation. "It can be quite the hurdle to overcome some days. This was one of them," he admitted solemnly. Kazuichi noticed him graze a hand over his chest, perhaps absentmindedly, then quickly retract it, like he had just touched a hot burner.  
"....Can I touch you?"  
"..um."  
"Uh, I don't have to, if you don't want-" Kazuichi backtracked. "I just thought-" he stopped. Rubbing the back of his neck, he added, "Sorry."  
Gundham sunk into him before he could say anything more. "You have proven yourself to be worthy, it seems, enough that you will not be afflicted by any poison in my bloodstream."  
Kazuichi chuckled. Same old Gundham.  
They could be okay like this. At least for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> anddd thats a wrap folks!  
> special thanks to wrench for proofreading this even though you didnt offer any constructive feedback >:( (im just kidding ily no homo)  
> i absolutely adore trans gundham as a HC to death. so naturally i had to write about it. i hope you enjoyed! thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading if you made it this far. as always, feedback is always appreciated, be it negative or positive! if you leave a comment telling me what you think ill love you forever mwah mwah  
> buh bye ^^;;


End file.
